gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Denunciation of Hurosha
The Denunciation of Hurosha was issued by King Ghalle of the Glazfelli Hegemony via a herald at the Second Tellurian Games in 452. Text Emperor Wayve Earthguard of the Hurosha Empire, We of Glazfell are shocked and appalled by the recent actions of the Hurosha Empire. First was the unprovoked invasion of Pryonia, a historical ally of Hurosha then betrayed. When the invasion was repulsed, Pryonian independence was ended peacefully via the partitioning of Pryonia. The House of Cardion was stripped of all its lands, and those lands split between the Houses of Divinorum and Varinel, by the order of Emperor Wayve Earthguard. The Free State of Pryonia ceased to exist, betrayed by its supposed Huroshan allies. Second was the partitioning of the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains, another historical ally of the Huroshan Empire. When the House of Gunung swore loyalty to Hurosha and agreed to become its vassal, Emperor Wayve Earthguard stripped all lands save the far western region of Intepeuh from the House of Gunung, granting the fief of their namesake to himself and granting the remainder to the House of Divinorum. Third was the final betrayal of the House of Gunung. When Intepeuh was occupied by Ashenian banners, the Hurosha Empire stripped the former regions of the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains of their military levies and posted them inside the Huroshan Heartland, where they could do nothing to fight the Ashenians. Emperor Wayve Earthguard chose to turn a blind eye to the plight of the House of Gunung, left with only a single fief and no army. With the Ashenian conquest of Intepeuh, the once-great House of Gunung was left landless and powerless thanks to the actions of the Hurosha Empire, and the Kingdom of the Burning Mountains ceased to exist. Pryonia was a friend to Hurosha. They fought together during the Great Tellurian War and were formal allies as part of the Grand Coalition until Hurosha's invasion. The Kingdom of the Burning Mountains did the same, and the House of Gunung trusted Emperor Wayve enough to swear undying loyalty to the Hurosha Empire. Pryonia's Friendship and Gunung's Loyalty were both rewarded with total ruin. If this is how Hurosha deigns to treat its partners and allies, the Glazfelli Hegemony wishes to be neither a partner or an ally to the Hurosha Empire. Speaking on behalf of the Glazfelli Hegemony, this is a Notice of Embargo. Glazfell and all vassals thereof are hereby forbidden from further trade with the Hurosha Empire and its vassals. All ongoing trade is to be cancelled immediately and indefinitely, with exception of the Hold of Faedas: Due to the Heartwaste's current reliance on Frosskovi Wood and the terms of the Pax Varinel promising an ongoing supply of True Ice for Bloodfire research, the subjects of the Throne of Thorns will be spared the effects of this decree. Additionally, let it be known that all fellow Lords and Ladies with respect for the Houses of Cardion and Gunung and disdain for Hurosha's betrayal of its own allies are welcome to join with Glazfell in this embargo, should they wish to grant their fellow noble houses the honor they deserve, in their own Kingdoms and all others. Regards, ~ Ghalle Daan, Lord of the Glazfell Aftermath Hurosha responded immediately with an impassioned personal address to the Games attendees by Wayve Earthguard and representatives from Gunung and Pryonia. Wayve also reciprocated Glazfell's embargo, further adding restrictions on travel within the Empire for subjects of the Hegemony. The parties eventually met in Guilder to discuss the issues raised by Ghalle. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18190847&postcount=43 Category:History Category:Correspondence Category:History of Telluris